Sweaty Tryst
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: It's a very hot day and the boys at the Prison thought of a way to cool off...and more. (Rated M in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**(All kids in this story are 16)**_

* * *

"Hey Mags, have you seen Carl?", Beth asked her sister in her cell.

"Nope. Haven't seen Glenn or any of the guys either," Maggie replied, "Come on, maybe their outside".

The Greene sisters went outside to the courtyard and was immediately greeted by the scorching heat of the weather. It has been very hot lately so most of the girls has been wearing tank tops and sleeveless shirts. They came across Michonne, who was looking through the fields using binoculars, and Carol who was helping Lizzie and Mika clean their knives.

"Carol, have you seen any of our boys?" Maggie asked.

"Patrick said they were farming at the field," Mika answered for her.

Beth wiped her sweaty neck and hissed, "Ugh, its so hot."

"You got that right," Michonne suddenly said and was followed by a low whistle, her eyes were fixed on something through the binoculars.

"What is it?" Carol asked, earning also the curiosity of the other ladies.

Michonne chuckled and passed on the binoculars to Maggie. And when Maggie spotted what Michonne was looking at, her mouth curved into a huge grin and she bit her lip.

"Oh, hubba hubba," She clicked her tongue and kept looking to the direction of the fields.

"Maggie?!" Beth asked, a little baffled.

"You're gonna love this one, baby sister," Maggie turned to her and handed her the scope.

Beth looked through it and gasped at the sight of shirtless men on the field. Rick and Carl were working by the farm, Daryl and Glenn were tossing walker corpses into the latter's truck, they were all sweaty and flushed, their backs and arms glistening with sweat. She gulped when her eyes landed on Carl, his pale skin all sweaty and a little sunburned, being exposed to the sun and all. His arms and body flexed and twist as he continued impaling the shovel through the soil, and his hair was damp and sticking to his forehead due to his sweat. He ran his fingers across his scalp and she thought she was going to faint.

"Well! I know what I'm gonna do this afternoon," Maggie growled hungrily, and Beth heard Mika and Lizzie giggle, followed by a stern cough from Carol.

Beth spotted Carl running towards them and she tried to act casual, despite her heart slamming with desire.

"Hey girls," Carl grinned, his cheeks a light shade of red.

"Hey Carl, what's with you and the men's naked display over there."

"Oh...uhm...well you know it's a hot day...and...and it's also laundry day...so yeah," Carl stammered hinting that it may not be his idea at all.

He turned to Beth and she had to resist the urge to look down at his abs and the dark blue shorts peeking from his pants.

"Uh...where do you hang the shirts? I'm starting to get a sunburn," his cute smile send electricity down her spine.

"Uh yeah, I'll show you," Beth smiled nervously and gestured for him to follow her.

They went to their respective cell block. Meanwhile, Michonne and Maggie were giving each other knowing looks and nods.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Michonne raised her brow to Maggie.

"Umhmm," Maggie replied, "I know where this is going."

"You think they're ready?" Carol asked in concern.

"Uhhh yeah, she told me they've been doing it already. My sister may look innocent, but her mind is as lustful as mine."

"Then Carl should brace himself," Michonne shook her head in pity.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Three hours earlier..._

On one of the most hottest days in Georgia...Rick, Carl, Daryl and Glenn decided to spend some quality "man time" together. They pulled in a dozen bottles of Coors Light, which Tyreese and Glenn scored on their run to a supermarket, and sat by the table in the courtyard while exchanging conversations. Until, their talks lead to each and everyone's sex life.

"So Glenn, how many times this week?"

"Uhm, about...twice," Glenn shrugged and took another sip of beer.

Rick snorted, "Only? You used to do it everyday."

"Maggie's been kinda bossy lately, she says my moves have been getting sloppy and that she's not really being turned on anymore"

"Yeah tell me about it," Daryl rolled his eyes, "Carol says I push to hard and we should minimize having sex."

"Women." Rick said and they all sighed in agreement.

" 'Bout you boy? Have you gotten laid yet?" Daryl turned to Carl, and everyone else's eyes fixed at him.

"Yeah, about 2 months ago...I don't know...it was really awkward for our first time," Carl shrugged and tried to avoid their questioning gaze.

"Have you tried again?" Rick asked his troubled son.

"No. We make out...but we never go farther than that." He sighed and his father patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey! I've got an idea!" Glenn suddenly exclaimed, "It's a hot day right? And I heard that Carol said its laundry day, sooo..." he wiggled his eyebrows for everyone to get the picture.

"Oh, I get were your going with this." Rick smiled mischievously.

"Fuck yeah, I love this plan!" Daryl whooped excitedly.

"Carl, you up for some farmin'?"

The young Grimes looked up from his beer bottle to his father who was starting to wear his gardening gloves.

"Uh yeah sure," he set aside his bottle and stood up, only to be stopped by Glenn.

"Whoa kiddo, you've got to take the shirt off. Its the plan, remember?

"I don't know guys," Carl scratched the back of his neck doubtfully.

"Come on boy! Do you wanna get fucked or no!" Daryl shook the teenager's shoulders.

Carl thought for a moment and sighed in defeat. He shrugged out of his button down and piled it with everyone's clothes by the laundry basket.

* * *

 _Skip to the part where the girls came out to the courtyard..._

Daryl did a wolf whistle that got everybody's attention, "Damn, the ladies are hot today!"

" _Ooorrrrr..._ maybe it's just sun," Carl smirked.

"Yeah maybe," Daryl said and turned to Glenn, "This plan of your better work, my skin is getting fucking burned."

"It will," Glenn persisted then looked at Carl, "Hey Carl, why don't you go first." He said while moving his brow up and down.

"Uhh...okay," the teenager gulped nervously and ran towards the courtyard.

He arrived to where the girls are at and asked his girlfriend where they hang their other clothes. He became more and more nervous as he followed her through the cell block. He kept glancing at her and observing the sweat on her skin. Her collarbone glistened temptingly, and he watched a bead of moisture race beneath the neckline of her shirt. He shouldn't have wanted to this but all he could think about now is pushing her against a wall and tasting the sweat on her skin. They arrived by the boiler room where there were clothesline hanging from the ceiling and he could smell a faint scent of laundry detergent.

"Here you go," Beth handed him a red shirt that he owned, and tried to avert his gaze.

"Thanks," he gazed intently at her and breathed out a short noise of frustration.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore."

Closing the space between them, he grabbed her by the waist and tilted his head down to accept her lips against his. She made a muffled squeak of surprise, but didn't protest. In fact, she sighed a relief and teased his mouth open encouragingly. She glided her hands up his damp chest and rested at the back of his neck as he kissed and licked across her collarbone. His hands slid to the small of her back as he pushed her to the chair against the worktable. From there on Beth took control, she twisted from his grip and pushed him down the chair and straddled his lap. She tore her mouth away from his to nibble along his jaw and trace her tongue down his throat. Carl made a strangled groan when her teeth sank into his pulse point, that he knew would definitely leave a mark.

"Sorry," she breathed out a soft laugh against his neck as she rubbed her thumb on the love bite she made.

"S'okay," he exhaled and chuckled.

She came back up to his face and pressed her forehead against his as she examined his expression. His eyes were hazy with desire and his mouth slightly parted, breathing out little pants. He smiled lightly before moving his hands to the hem of her shirt and tugging it over her head. He unclipped her bra from behind and tore it from her arms. Beth's hands instantly gripped his hair and she threw her head back as his lips glided smoothly across her breast.

"Carl," she whispered quietly, "Need you. Now."

He nodded and hooked her legs around his waist and carried her to the worktable. He helped her pull down her pants and underwear, and he wasted no time shimmying out of his own jeans and boxers. He angled himself to her and when he pushed in her slick and warm folds, they both gasped with long-needed satisfaction. He watched her eyes flutter closed. Her fingers curled around the back of his neck as she rested her forehead against his shoulder.

They fell quiet as he started to move against her. He quickened the pace a bit more and she whimpered. He was determined not to finish before her like their first time, which was embarrassing when he finished not even a few minutes then collapsed beside her and she laughed sympathetically at him. This time she was the one choking out his name and moaning out desperate but enticing pleads to go faster. He obliged and when he moved his hands down from her waist to the knead soft flesh of her ass, her hands became claws on his back.

Beth's moans became louder and he felt her heels dig in to his lower back so he can go in deeper. He clenched his jaw and mumbled a swore as he felt herself unravel around him. He reached between them and found her swollen pearl, and she bit hard into his shoulder causing him to wince and groan. With a bruising grip on her waist, he pushed into her hard one last time, releasing all the tight reins of his self-control and she arched against him. Wave after wave of pleasure wracked him, and he shuddered against her. Only the sensation of her lips pressing soft kisses against his neck grounded him, kept him from crumpling down the floor. Carl gasped and screwed his eyes shut. Her fingers stroked through his hair.

His body felt light, he licked his lips and they tried to catch their breath. When they finally relaxed he let go of her, and pulled his jeans back up. Her whole body felt shaky, when she stood up her legs were numb and Carl had to catch her before she fell on the floor. Once they were dressed, they both breathed out awkward chuckles.

"You okay?" Carl asked.

"Yeah. That was nice. You were good." Beth blushed and wiped her damp cheek.

"Was it...um...better than the last time?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, definitely." She giggled and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"We should probably get a shower," she suggested and his eyebrows snapped up.

"Y-you mean...I...we...uh...do-," he nervously pointed his index finger back and forth between them.

"Well, if you want," she shrugged casually.

"Of course, I'll want that...I mean...I uhh," he stammered for the correct answer but she shushed him with a quick kiss on the lips and grabbed his hand as she dragged him towards the showers.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, outside the prison..._

"Boom. Told you it would work," Glenn playfully elbowed Daryl.

Daryl simply snorted, "How can you be sure?"

Glenn furrowed his brows in bewilderment, "They've been gone for 30 minutes, and Rick is probably doing it right now with Michonne since she called him 5 minutes ago."

"Hmmm. Well...I think he's not the only one who's gonna get some," Daryl pointed to Maggie and Carol, who was beckoning them to come there.

"Hell. Yeah." Glenn and Daryl simultaneously exclaimed and hurriedly headed towards the them.

* * *

 ** _Please comment for any flaws, still not really good with writing smutish stuff :p sorry. See you soon._**


End file.
